


Flaky's Birthday - What Actually Happens

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Adorable, Birthday, Comedy, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Flaky's Birthday - What Actually Happens

It was a cool and clear morning in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. As she had been the night before, Flaky was still sleeping in her bed, tossing and turning as she often did when she slept. Finally her alarm went off, causing her to wake up with a brief scream. She hid underneath her covers, then peeked out nervously. It was just her alarm clock.

She slowly reached over and switched it off, then sat up in her bed as she panted repeatedly. After a few moments, her heart rate began to go down, and then she sighed with relief.

Flaky stepped out of her bed and walked out of her bedroom. She went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth, being extremely careful as she did so. As usual, nothing bad happened, but she was still quite racked with paranoia, fear and everything related to those two emotions.

After she finished getting ready for the day, Flaky went into the kitchen and helped herself to a couple of toaster pastries. They weren't expired, but she still had to check the box to make sure. Finally she picked up her smartphone, turned it on, looked at the date... and then it hit her.

It was her birthday.

Flaky began to take rapid, nervous breaths. She turned her head this way and that, as if a monster could show up at any moment. Every one of her friends knew when her birthday was. Even though she was excited and all, she was also extremely frightened by the future. There was no telling what horrific events would happen on this day, or whether they would throw her a surprise party or a regular one...

"Please, please be a regular party..." Flaky thought to herself. The last time she'd thrown a surprise party for someone (Flippy), she didn't get scared. How unthinkable. It was like she wasn't even feeling like herself that day. But this time, what if this surprise party was going to be for her? Flaky felt about the same way Luigi did when he saw his mansion for the first time.

"What am I gonna do, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?" Flaky whimpered to herself. Suddenly her phone rang, causing her to jump with fear. "EEK!!"

When she recovered, she looked down at her phone to see that it was ringing. The name of the person who was calling was Flippy. Massive chills ran down Flaky's quill-covered spine. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pressed the Talk button with her forefinger.

"Uh... H-hello...?"

"Hey, Flaky!" Flippy greeted her.

"Um, hi, Flippy," Flaky replied. "So, um... how are you?"

"I'm feeling great!" Flippy replied. "And guess what, everyone in the forest and I have a huge surprise for you!"

"Oh, no... I don't like the sound of that..." Flaky whispered to herself. She knew exactly what was going on, and under no circumstances was she looking forward to it.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Flippy asked. He must have heard what Flaky said.

"No, I'm fine. It's just... you know how I am..." said Flaky, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, okay. How'd you like to meet me at my house for the surprise?" Flippy suggested.

Flaky thought for a long time before she finally responded.

"I guess I will..."

"Great! See you in a few minutes!"

Flippy then hung up, as did Flaky. As she placed her phone in her pocket, she nervously looked around once more, fearing the absolute worst that could happen. As there was nothing threatening in this room, however, she took another sigh of relief and went over to her front door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open as she stepped outside.

The sky above her was a perfect clear blue, with no clouds in the sky. It didn't do anything to change Flaky's mood around, however. She quickly looked around again for something to be afraid of, but there was nothing.

"Please... Please... If you really love me, PLEASE don't let anything scary happen today!!" Flaky begged under her breath.

It had been quite a few years since the last birthday party Flaky had thrown. It was for Flippy's birthday, and it was quite a big mistake, as something happened and caused him to flip out, with chaos ensuing in the process. Now that her own birthday was here - and perhaps Flippy would be a part of it - Flaky wasn't sure if she could handle it.

She closed the door behind her, then started to walk away from her house. As she slowly made her way to Flippy's house, she couldn't help but wince at every small movement, every light touch, and every little sound. Flaky felt like any minute now, something might reach out and grab her or intentionally scare her.

But there was nothing terrifying she saw on the way to Flippy's house. One of the small movements she sensed was from a white butterfly traveling from one flower to the next. And one of the little sounds she heard was from a fallen leaf she'd unknowingly stepped on.

Something brushed Flaky's hand, causing her to freeze. She felt around slightly, but whatever it was didn't move much. Could it have been a spider? She slowly looked over at what had touched her...

No, it was just a blooming flower bush. Flaky took a deep breath and sighed with relief. She pulled her hand away and kept walking.

Finally, she arrived at Flippy's house. All of the windows looked dark, making it look like nobody was there. But as soon as she saw them, realization came to Flaky. She knew exactly what was really going on. The thought of it brought her heart rate up, sent chills down her back, and made her sweat and shiver in fear.

"No... No, it can't be... They couldn't have!" said Flaky. But she then shook her head, took another deep breath, and sighed once again.

"No, there's no way. They wouldn't do that if I stopped being afraid of everything!" Flaky told herself, trying to regain her confidence. "And besides, I've held one of these before, I can't be scared of them. I am going to go up to that door, open it, and whatever happens, I'm gonna take it like a real woman..."

With another deep breath, she slowly went up to the door and pressed her forefinger against the doorbell. The door opened slightly. She expected most of the room indoors to be dark, but instead, the lights were on. And she could see that Flippy was the one who'd opened the door.

"Flaky?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me," Flaky said with a nod.

Flippy smiled and left the door open for her, then moved a few steps back so she could come in. Flaky entered the room, hearing music playing and her friends laughing as she did so. At the table stood a two-layer birthday cake with strawberry frosting along with platters of snacks, and at another corner of the room stood a pile of gifts. Among the Happy Tree Friends in the room, Flaky could see Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Sniffles, Nutty and Lammy.

Flaky smiled, took a deep breath and sighed. None of this was nearly as scary as she thought it was going to be.

"This... This is the surprise?" Flaky asked.

Flippy nodded. "We knew you wouldn't look forward to that kind of surprise party, so we went with this instead."

"I... this is..." After a moment of trying to find what she wanted to say, Flaky finally gave up, smiled and gave Flippy a hug. "Thank you."

Flippy blushed and hugged her as well. "You're welcome, Flaky. And happy birthday."

After a few seconds, Flaky let go of him and walked further into the room to enjoy her party. The first people she went up to were Lumpy and Sniffles.

"Hey, Flaky!" Sniffles said as he smiled at her, as did Lumpy.

"Happy birthday, girl," said Lumpy.

"Thank you," Flaky replied. "What are you guys doing?"

"I was just about to make Lumpy sneeze with one of my sneezing powders," Sniffles mentioned. "Want to watch? I'll make you sneeze, too, if you want."

"Gee, um..." Flaky thought for a moment. "I don't know..."

"It's alright if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that, I... um, I'd like to know what kind of sneezing powder you brought."

Sniffles smiled and pulled out a bottle of pink sneezing powder. "It's the one that makes your sneezes less loud," said Sniffles.

Flaky sighed, feeling reassured. "Oh, good. I was a little worried about sneezing super loudly or something..." She gave a small nervous laugh, to which Sniffles responded with a cute giggle of his own.

"I figured that." He then looked over at Lumpy. "You ready for this, Lumpy?"

"Yeah." Lumpy nodded.

Sniffles removed the lid on the bottle and shook a small amount of powder into Lumpy's nose. His reaction was immediate; his nose twitched and nostrils flared as he needed to sneeze.

"Aah, haaah... Haaah-tchoo! Ahh-cheww!" Upon releasing both of his sneezes, Lumpy covered the end of his nose with both hands to keep from spraying Sniffles or Flaky. Just watching him do that, however, only made it more adorable. "Huh... Aaaaahhh-- Tsheeew!"

That third - and so far final - sneeze just so happened to be the most endearing one he'd let out then. As Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger, he could hear Flaky and Sniffles giggling over his cute sneeze attack.

"Oh, that was so cute!" Flaky said. "Bless you, Lumpy."

"Thanks," Lumpy replied, still rubbing his nose. He still felt a mild tickle in his nose, so it was probably going to be a bit before he stopped.

"Okay, Flaky, you ready to try this?" Sniffles asked, showing Flaky his bottle of sneezing powder.

"As long as it doesn't embarrass me." Flaky nodded.

"It won't, I promise."

Sniffles poured a small amount of pink sneezing powder into his hand, and then blew it into Flaky's face. She winced as her nose twitched in irritation, and withing seconds, her breath began to hitch.

"Hah... Aaah... Heh, haaaaaah..." Flaky tilted her neck as far back as was possible for her to, and then broke into a sneezing fit. "Chyew! Nntchyuu!! Choo!! Tchiuu! Hchu! Aaah... Aaaaaah-tchyiiiieeeewwwww!!!"

"Ugh..." Flaky sniffled and rubbed her nose with her forefinger, blushing a bit as she did so.

"Awwwww!!!" Lumpy and Sniffles said in unison, sparkles in their eyes.

"Bless you, Flaky!" said Lumpy.

Flaky sniffled again as she continued to rub her nose. "Thank you." She wasn't surprised that they were reacting the way they did. She knew they both considered some things to be too cute, and she respected that.

Upon recovering from being enamored, Lumpy handed Flaky a tissue, which she blew and wiped her nose with.

"Thanks, Lumpy... By the way, what's in that sneezing powder?"

"I made it entirely out of that one substance that makes your sneezes sound small, quiet and adorable," Sniffles admitted. "There's not much use for it, but it's definitely entertaining to watch someone sneeze from it!"

"Oh..." Flaky said with a cute, sheepish smile, but then released another mild sneeze. Perhaps the powder wasn't quite finished with her. "Haaaaah-shyew!"

Sniffles giggled as Flaky blew her nose again and wiped it a few more times with her tissue.

"Bless you~" said Sniffles. "Let me know if you need another tissue, okay?"

"I will, thank you," Flaky replied as she continued to wipe her nose. At least her birthday didn't turn out to be as horrifying as she thought it would be.

By the way, Flaky enjoyed the cake that her friends had made her. Cuddles and Giggles mentioned that they were the ones who helped bake it, while Flippy had to keep Nutty from eating it or any of the ingredients before the party. Flaky found the thought of that amusing, although she kept her opinion to herself.

And among the gifts from her friends, she received a talking Luigi plush toy from Cuddles (when his hand was pressed, Luigi would utter his "Yea for me, Luigi!" line from New Super Mario Bros), Little Friends: Dogs and Cats for the Nintendo Switch from Toothy, Pokemon: Let's Go, Eevee for the same console from Lumpy, a Rosalina plush toy and a small light-up wand toy from Sniffles, the first season of Unikitty on DVD from Nutty, and finally, three different Tootie storybooks from Giggles, Petunia and Lammy. It was one of the best birthdays Flaky had ever had, and she was so grateful for all of her wonderful friends for throwing it for her.

In fact, Flaky even felt like she wasn't afraid of her birthday anymore. It was such a wonderful memory, she was convinced that the special day of a Tree Friend was nothing to be afraid of. No matter who was celebrating it, one's birthday was a day of fun and happiness - and as long as Flaky understood and accepted that, it was going to stay that way. And she decided, she was going to keep it that way for the rest of the year, not to mention next year.


End file.
